Di dalam Sana Kalian Ngapain?
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Ketika Nikki baru akan menyentuh kenop pintu workshop dan yang terdengar di telinganya adalah suara— "Roxis… jangan…" —eh, apaan itu? (RoxisVayne, untuk event Salty Biscuits di United Fandom)


Ketika Nikki baru akan menyentuh kenop pintu workshop dan yang terdengar di telinganya adalah suara—

"Roxis… jangan…"

—eh, apaan itu?

* * *

**Mana Khemia © Gust**

**Di Dalam Sana Kalian Ngapain?**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Untuk event salty biscuit di United Fandom**

* * *

Nikki, sang _beastman_ unyu nan kece badai itu terdiam kaku. Tangannya masih setia di kenop pintu, hanya saja enggan memutarnya. Telinganya yang cukup peka terhadap suara itu bergerak-gerak penuh tanya. Yang tadi itu… suara Vayne bukan ya? Dan apa tadi, kenapa ia menyebut nama Roxis?

Hmhm, sepertinya ada yang janggal di dalam sini. Coba kita dengarkan sejenak.

"—coba—. Kalau aku memasukkan ini—"

"Aaaah!? Jangan, Roxis—terlalu besar!"

Lho? Dialog apa itu?

Wajah Nikki memerah. Ia memang tak bisa mendengar keseluruhan dari percakapan kedua insan itu karena tembok workshop di sekolah ini terbilang cukup tebal dan kokoh (tentu saja untuk antisipasi kalau-kalau ada yang sedang mencoba meledakkan sesuatu), tapi kok—

"—keluar… Hmm, warna—putih. Agak licin dan kental juga…"

Hah?

Tu—tunggu dulu. Mereka… lagi bicara apa sih…?

"Uh, sepertinya tidak seburuk yang kukira."

"—coba kautelan."

"Eh?"

Di luar workshop, Nikki merapatkan telinga ke pintu sambil mencak-mencak. Tunggu dulu, kenapa percakapan mereka—sedang apa mereka—jangan-jangan…

"Mmngh! Jangan tiba-tiba memasukkan—nya ke dalam mulutku!"

"Ini hasil—mu dan tentu saja kau harus mencicipinya sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya—?"

"Tapi kau yang membuat—ku jadi begini, Roxis. Mm, ngomong-ngomong, rasanya tidak buruk juga. Lebih baik dari—kemarin."

Hening sejenak.

Tunggu dulu. Sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan yang begituan?

"Yang itu memang tidak boleh dimakan, Vayne."

"Harusnya—ini juga tidak boleh. Kau jahat sekali memaksaku untuk menelan hasil—ku sendiri yang kau—."

"Tapi kau bilang rasanya enak. Dan aku yakin kau tidak sepenuhnya benci dengan perbuatanku tadi—."

"…yah, mungkin sekali-sekali melakukan yang seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa."

"Hoo. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mencobanya lagi? Dengan—yang berbeda..."

"Ide bagu—"

"HENTIKAN INI SEMUA, ROXIS, VAYNE! CUKUP SUDAH, HENTIKAN PERBUATAN ASUSILA KALIAN!"

Tak kuat menahan diri atas percakapan mesum(?) Vayne dan Roxis, sang gadis idola sekolah itu meradang menerjang ke dalam workshop, menuding emosi ke arah dua orang rival yang 9 (ia pikir) baru bertindak tidak senonoh, dan menatap cairan putih yang tercecer di beberapa tempat.

Beberapa tetes di lantai, di sudut bibir Vayne, di sebuah sendok yang dipegang Roxis(?) dan—

—di dalam cauldron?

Dalam jumlah banyak pula.

"W-wow. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan di dalam sini hingga bisa mengeluarkan sebanyak itu?

Hening.

"Hah?"

Vayne dan Roxis menatap keki pada Nikki secara bersamaan.

"Mengeluarkan apa? Oh, Nikki. Ngomong-ngomong, aku dan Roxis menemukan resep baru. White liquid, modifikasi dari black liquid yang kemarin."

Sang gadis setengah binatang itu tertawa hambar.

"Oh, ternyata resep sintetis. Hahaha. Kukira tadi kalian melakukan—"

Nikki segera menutup mulutnya.

Situasi kembali hening.

"Melakukan apa?"

Pertanyaan polos Vayne tidak memperbaik keadaan.

"Yah—err, maksudku… seperti… berduaan, lalu melakukan ini itu dan… yang putih-putih…"

'BLUSH!'

Wajah Roxis merona merah padam.

"He?"

Sementara Vayne hanya memiringkan kepala tanpa dosa.

"Ha-hahahaha. Tapi sepertinya aku salah kira ya, ha.. haha…"

Sang gadis imut itu kembali tertawa hambar. Makin lama makin surut tiap kali ia melihat aura hitam menguar di sekeliling Roxis.

"M-MANA MUNGKIN KAMI AKAN MELAKUKAN YANG SEPERTI ITU, HAAAAAH!?"

"HABISNYA SIAPA SURUH BIKIN PERCAKAPAN AMBIGU BEGITU!? AWW, JAUHKAN CAMBUK KARTU ITU DARI EKORKU!"

Hari ini adalah hari di mana telinga Nikki terserang penyakit gopok dan Roxis kembali berteriak OOC sambil kalap mengejar Nikki.

Sisanya, Vayne hanya geleng-geleng pasrah sambil mengemas hasil sintesis barunya. Namanya juga anak polos, tentu saja ia tak paham dengan perkara yang sedang dipertengkarkan Roxis dengan Nikki.

"…ngomong-ngomong, sepertiya sintesis baru ini bisa dipakai untuk _lube_ juga."

…hah?

Ngomong apa Vayne tadi?

(Sepertinya kita salah persepsi dengan kata 'polos' di sini.)

Well, siapa tahu nantinya Roxis dan Vayne akan benar-benar mencoba hal 'baru' dengan inisiatif dari Vayne yang 'polos' ini.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: maafin saya maafin saya maafin saya orz Iya saya tahu ini cerita ngga mutu ngga jelas ngga bermoral ngga mendidik dan ngga ngga yang lain orz orz Serius saya juga lagi bego pas ngetik ini, jadinya ya absurd deh. Dan serius ketika dapet plot tentang kesalahpahaman di challengenya, yang terlintas di otak saya cuma kisah semacam ini /dasarmesum**

**Eits, tunggu dulu. Yang mesum kan pendengarannya si Nikki. Saya nggak salah apa-apa di sini /plak!**

**Oh iya. Btw, item macem white liquid itu ga ada di gamenya Mana Khemia lol. Karangan doang, sumpil. Sekalian bua encounter ficnya synthesis! yang chapter 2 juga.**

**Mirip-mirip fic trap! Saya yang di SK itu ya hahahaha.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, mari kita lirik bonus fic yang mengajak kita kembali ke rasionalitas ini:**

* * *

**Roxis + Vayne, percakapan yang sesungguhnya:**

"Vayne, tidak jera kah kau membuat black liquid lagi? Paling tidak cobalah membuat sesuatu yang lain walau resep dasarnya sama. Hmm, kalau aku memasukkan ini ke dalam sana, mungkin ikan ini akan cocok."

(Dengan pedenya, Roxis memasukkan satu ekor besar Chinook ke dalam cauldron Vayne.)

"Aaaah!? Jangan, Roxis. Ikan itu terlalu besar!" Walau Vayne sempat protes, nyatanya ikan tersebut terlanjur masuk.

"Tch, jangan banyak protes. Tungu sampai hasilnya keluar… Hmm, warna sintesisnya jadi putih. Agak licin dan kental juga…"

(Roxis mengambil sebuah sendok dan mengambil sesendok dari cairan tersebut.)

"Uh, sepertinya tidak seburuk yang kukira."

"Tidak seperti black liquid kemarin, sepertinya ini bisa dimakan. Vayne, coba kautelan."

"Eh?"

(Roxis menyendok cairan tersebut dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut Vayne.)

"Mmngh! Jangan tiba-tiba memasukkan white liquid-nya ke dalam mulutku!"

"Ini hasil sintesismu dan tentu saja kau harus mencicipinya sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya, tidak berbahaya seperti black liquid yang kemarin kan?"

"Tapi kau yang membuat sintesisku jadi begini, Roxis. Mm, ngomong-ngomong, rasanya tidak buruk juga. Lebih baik dari black liquid yang bikin bajuku leleh kemarin…"

(Wajah keduanya merona tipis ketika mengingat insiden black liquid tempo hari.)

"Yang itu memang tidak boleh dimakan, Vayne."

"Harusnya sintesis yang ini juga tidak boleh (soalnya bahannya mirip-mirip sama black liquid). Kau jahat sekali memaksaku untuk menelan hasil sintesisku sendiri yang kau otak-atik."

"Tapi kau bilang rasanya enak. Dan aku yakin kau tidak sepenuhnya benci dengan perbuatanku tadi. Paling tidak, kita menemukan resep baru. Nee, Vayne?"

"…yah, mungkin sekali-sekali melakukan yang seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa."

"Hoo. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita mencobanya lagi? Dengan resep dan bahan yang berbeda..."

"Ide bagu—"

Kemudian Nikki burst out tanpa tahu bagaimana percakapan mereka selengkapnya lol.

(btw bahan pertamanya black liquid itu ikan beneran jadi saya nggak sedang ngaco di sini orz)


End file.
